So Much Different
by 0ne-directi0n-is-perfecti0n-xx
Summary: Nick Mara; supposed jerk, according to Christiana Jefferson, but when they start spending more and more time together, will Christiana realize he might not be that much of a jerk after all? I know, summary sucks :p R&R! My 1st ICONic Boyz story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm sitting here and then I see an ICONic Boyz story and then I start thinking about a storyline, soooo, here is my ICONic Boyz story; my first ICONic Boyz story, so if it's bad, don't judge :p **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

/**Christiana**/

Nick Mara.

Whose that?

Well, to most people he's a down to earth dancer.

But to me, he's a stuck up ass who doesn't care about anybody but himself. My friends complain about the fact that I've known him since we were five, yet I take the whole thing for granted. I don't though. I'm one of the few people who know how much of a conceited jerk he really is and that's one reason I try my best to avoid him. He thinks he's better than everyone and he expects things to be handed to him on a silver platter.

My two best friends, Shannon and Aislinn think he's just perfect. Gag…

I hate Nick Mara with every fiber of my being, but… I can't deny that he's attractive. Very attractive.

I was shaken from my thoughts when the bell went off, signaling homeroom was over and first period was starting. Everyone hurried out of the room and to their first class of the day while I went as slow as possible. Why?

Nick.

I have to sit next to him in first period and that means we work on our class projects together and everything.

As I reached the door of my first period class Nick and me tried to squeeze through at the same time. I scoffed at him when he shoved me to get through. Some gentleman…

Note my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes in anger and continued my journey to my desk that was pushed together with Nick's. I sat down and put my things on my desk.

First period for me was English.

I loved writing, but not as much as singing and dancing. Most of my friends know that I love to sing, but no one knows that dancing is another passion of mine. I don't know why I've never told anyone, I just haven't. Nick doesn't know either; I don't know what he would think or say for that matter, if he found out. He doesn't know I sing either, but he knows I love to write.

The teacher came into the room and closed the door as the bell rang telling us class had officially started. I took out a pencil, ready to start writing when Nick grabbed the pencil I was holding. I snapped my head in his direction making my red hair smack my face. A scowl over took my features and he just smirked at me.

"Thanks for the pencil, Chrissy." He muttered. The nickname was something only he called me; I had always tried to tell him to drop the nickname, but he never did and so I just let him call me Chrissy.

"Nick, that's my last pencil and I need it so give it back!" I whispered. He shook his head and I latched my hands around the other end of the pencil and we both started tugging.

"Let it go."

"No, you."

"Chrissy, let it go!"

"No!"

We both struggled to keep the pencil in our grip and suddenly his fingers slipped and he fell off his chair. I couldn't help but laugh as he stood up quickly and brushed himself off; sporting a rosy color on his cheeks.

"Mr. Mara, care to take a seat?"

"Yes m'am." He mumbled before sitting back down beside me. His eyes narrowed at me and I only shrugged mockingly in response with a grin on my face.

The only fun apart of knowing Nick is the back and forth between us. We throw insults at each other and sometimes it's playful. But usually it's a fight over stupid stuff then we start insulting each other. I actually find it quite entertaining when he can't think of a comeback sometimes. Dare I say, he looks… cute, when he thinks?

Ew, no!

The rest of class went by and soon the teacher was assigning us an essay to start before class ended.

"I'm going to write a topic on the board while you guys get out your papers and pencils." She started writing on the board while I pulled out a piece of paper and Nick tapped me on the shoulder.

"Give me a pencil."

"One, I don't have another one and two, have some manners and maybe say please next time."

"Well, do you have a pen?"

"Mhm."

"Can I use it?"

"I don't know, can you?" He glared at me and I just smiled back.

"May I _please _borrow a pen?"

"Sure." I handed him a black pen from my pencil case.

Soon enough the teacher had finished writing down the topic and I smiled as I read it over.

'_Your topic is to write about something that you love to do; something that makes you happy._'

I quickly started writing about my passion for dance. It was only the very first thing that came to my mind.

"Alright children, you have twenty minutes to start and when your times up I want you to finish the essays for homework. They're due in two days and before you pass them in, have your partners read them and have them give you some constructive criticism on the essay and I want it two pages long. If you'd like, you can make it longer."

I didn't even listen to anything after due in two days.

Within ten more minutes I had three pages; front and back, done. I finished it with the front of a fourth page.

I put my pencil down and saw Nick was still writing.

My fingers laced together on my desk and a bored look was put on my face. Nick looked over at me and scrunched his eyebrows together, "You finished?"

"Yup, four pages."

"Wow. What'd you write about?"

"Um, nothing…"

"You're gonna have to tell me eventually, we're supposed to read each other's papers."

My eyes almost bulged from their sockets, "We are?"

"Yeah? Weren't you listening?"

"Not really. Once he said it was due in two days I just zoned out, ready to start."

"Well, he said we have to have our partners read it before we pass it in."

I gulped and looked down at my essay. I couldn't rewrite the whole thing, but no one knew about my thing for dancing and telling Nick wasn't something I was planning on doing anytime soon.

"What's wrong with you? You look tense."

"I'm fine."

It was silent for another few minutes until he set his pen down; well, my pen. We had about nine minutes left of class.

"Let's read each other's essays." He went to grab mine when I smacked his hand away.

"Ow, what the hell?"

"I-uh… I don't want you to read it."

"Well, I have to." I sighed and decided to give up, so I took his essay and let him take mine.

"You wrote about dancing?" He asked. I could hear the shock in his voice as I stared down at his paper, not wanting to look at him.

"Yeah."

"You dance?"

"Yes…"

"How long have you been dancing for?"

"Since I was eight."

"Eight? You've been dancing for five years and I never found out?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"No one knew. It was just something I kept to myself." I murmured.

"Are you any good?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, maybe you could dance for me sometime."

The bell rang and I smirked at him, "In your dreams."

* * *

><p>I walked into the lunchroom and saw Aislinn talking to Vinny.<p>

Vinny Castronovo.

AKA Nick's best friend.

But Vinny's definitely the complete opposite of Nick. Vinny was someone I would talk to, he was nice, unlike Nick and he was down to earth.

I walked over to the two and smiled at Vinny who smiled back, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Christi." Aislinn said as she turned to face me.

"Uh, I'll see you girls later." Vinny said awkwardly before walked away.

"So, what were you talking to Vinny about?"

"Oh, you know… stuff…" She bit her lip and I raised an eyebrow.

"You so have a crush on Vinny." Her face turned a bright red.

"No!"

But before I could protest I felt someone smash into me from beside me and then I was covered in milk, some kind of lunch meat, and sauce.

I turned to my side to see Nick staring at me with his mouth hung open, "Uhhhh…"

I squinted my eyes at him in anger and I realized everyone in the lunch room was staring at us. I then proceeded to take some of the gross substance all over my shirt and squish it all over Nick's face and on his hair.

'ooh's' were heard all around and I smiled at Nick who suddenly looked angry and then all hell broke loose.

Me and Nick started throwing food on each other and suddenly everyone was throwing food across the room and at each other and just… everywhere.

"Nick Mara, you're a jerk!" I bellowed while pouring a carton of milk all over his head.

"And you're a brat!" he shouted while dumping sauce all over me.

"Oh that's it!" I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to a table. He shouted his complaints on the way and suddenly I took him by the back of the head and shoved his face in a plate of spaghetti. I pulled his head back and he was gasping for breath, "Are you gonna stop?"

"Yes, just let go of my hair!"

"It's already ruined."

"Whatever."

I let go of his hair and we both looked down at our outfits then at each other's outfits and started laughing.

The cafeteria doors opened loudly and the principal walked in causing everyone to stop throwing food. We all stared at him, waiting for him to talk, "Who started this?" It came out in a shout and I gulped when all fingers pointed at me and Nick.

"Nick Mara and Christiana Jefferson follow me. Now!" His stern voice made me scared and me and Nick were soon walking down the hall behind the principal.

"This is all your fault, dummy!" I whispered to him.

"What? It is not!" He defended.

"Yes it is! You just had to dump your lunch all over my shirt!" I yelled in a whisper.

"It was an accident!" He said gesturing to my shirt.

"Sure it was." I muttered.

Soon we were both sitting in the principals office, "I have come to the decision that you both will be staying after school for the next week cleaning the cafeteria. Lunch will be outside until you two have finished cleaning, and I want it spotless."

My jaw dropped and Nick's eyes were wide.

This'll be _some_ week…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it. Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for you guys! I only got two reviews so far, but I know that not everybody gets reviews right away, I hope you guys like it! And I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

/**Nick**/

My eyes were practically bulging from their sockets.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked in disbelief and watched his eyes glare at me, "I'll take that as a no…" I muttered while sitting back in my seat.

"Listen, I'm not trying to torture you two, this is for your own good. You do something you're not supposed to you get punished; simple as that. And besides, I see the way you two are with each other, this could be good for you guys, something like a friendship might come out of this." He explained with a small smile.

I couldn't hold back the scoff that erupted from my mouth and suddenly I heard giggling from beside me. I turned my head and saw Chrissy giggling hysterically with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh g-god… I'm sorry, it's just… me and Nick, _friends_?" And then her giggles grew worse when suddenly the principals hand slammed down on his desk and he stood up. Chrissy suddenly went quiet and she cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"That's enough! You two will do what I say and you won't complain! You start after school, don't forget your mops…"

* * *

><p>I reluctantly walked into the cafeteria.<p>

Food was decorating every single inch of the room and there were trails along the entrance.

"You've gotta be kidding…"

"Nope, no kidding, we actually have to clean."

I whipped around to see Chrissy standing behind me looking bored with her cleaning supplies in hand.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said harshly and she smirked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What, did I scare little Nicky?" Her voice was high and it sounded as if she was a baby.

"No, it's just annoying."

"Sureee."

"Whatever…" I turned back around and started to walk around the clumps of food all over the floor, "I can't believe we have to clean this…"

"Well, you're the one who started it, so there for, I shouldn't have to do crap." She said in a clipped voice while she slammed her mop down on the floor.

"I didn't! It was by accident!"

"Really, I highly doubt that. You hate me and you just decided why not throw food on her, right? Because that's the only way I see it." She explained with a frown, not even looking at me as she jerked her hand back and forth making the mop move with her.

"You know, you make me out to be such an asshole, I don't get wh-"

"Because you are one, Nick. I've known you since kindergarten and I've seen the way you act. You _are _an asshole. End of story." Her voice spoke right over mine making me stop talking so I could hear her.

"That obviously means you don't really know me…"

/**Christiana**/

My eyebrows shot up suddenly and his words really hit me. They came out in a harsh whisper before he walked off to the opposite side of the cafeteria and started cleaning.

I mean… I've known Nick since we were in kindergarten. I know him; I do, but for some reason he seems upset to hear the truth. Do I really know him like I think I do?

The rest of the hour, we spent cleaning, no talking at all. The second our hour ended and the principal told us to leave, Nick dropped his cleaning stuff right on the floor and walked out. I scoffed before setting my cleaning supplies down and grabbing my bag and running out to catch up with him.

"Nick why are you acting like such a brat all of a sudden, I was only telling you the truth!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're just a judgmental bitch!"

I stopped hurrying beside him and I stared at his back in disbelief, trying to blink back the tears. Suddenly he stopped a little ahead of me and turned around with his head down.

"I… I didn't mean that. You just really upset me." He said while lifting his head. I shook my head back and forth and let a few tears slide down my face silently.

"No, No! People say everything for a reason and everything they say means something and everything happens for a reason, you mean it, you think I'm a judgmental bitch! Fine! I hate you so much, Nick Mara! I just wish I didn't know you, I wish we never met!"

"Like you said, everything happens for a reason. So that obviously means we met for a reason…"

"What's the reason? This? This horrible thing between us? Because I hate it! And you think you're not an asshole, well, you're right, you're worse than that. You're just a loser and you always will be!" Suddenly he was right in front of me with narrow eyes.

"You don't mean that, Chrissy." He whispered.

"Oh, but I do, Nick!" He suddenly was sucking in a breath and staring at me then my lips. I felt my heart racing faster.

Was he going to kiss me?

He then blew out his breath and I realized we were so close our breaths were mingling together and I started to feel my throat going dry. I've never kissed anyone before and if anything why would I let Nick Mara be my first?

I had no more time to react when he suddenly pressed his lips against mine in a soft rhythm. He started moving his lips against mine and slipping his tongue across my bottom lip while he pulled me against him by my waist. I did what I suspected was the right thing by opening my mouth.

I gasped when his tongue slithered into my mouth and started exp-

I shot up from my sleep and realized I was sweating horribly and my heart was going a mile a minute.

My eyes went wide when I realized I had just dreamed the kiss. I remember him calling me a judgmental bitch and us getting into a fight. But he didn't kiss me; he made me cry…

Wait, wait, wait!

I shouldn't be having a dream about Nick kissing me in the first place!

I mean, I don't _like _him…

Ew…

I mean…

Just… ugh!

I turned my head to the side and looked at my alarm clock.

_8:05_

I gasped and jumped out of bed hurrying to my closet and grabbing a pair of black and white Nikes. I grabbed some black acid washed skinny jeans and put on my socks and sneakers before throwing off my pajama top and putting on a baby blue cami with a white cardigan. Once I was dressed I raced into the bathroom and put a brush through my red hair then left for school.

I ended up getting there with two minutes to spare. I don't live that far anyway. It's within walking distance. I ran inside with the crowd of kids and ended up next to Aislinn.

"Hey, Ace."

"Hey, Chrissy!" I closed my eyes for a second and sighed.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it…"

"Why, cause that's what Nick calls you?" She asked with a sly smile.

"I… I have to tell you something…" I stopped at the girls bathroom next to the second floor stairs and pulled her inside with me. I checked under all the stalls to make sure no one was in there with us. There was just me and Aislinn.

"Christi, you're freaking out, what's wrong?" She laughed. I sighed and walked back over to her.

"You promise not to freak out or tell anyone?" She nodded and her eyes were wide with curiosity, "I… sort of… maybe… had a dream about Nick…" I murmured. She gasped slightly then smirked at me.

"Really? What happened in this dream?" I could hear the amusement in her voice and my nose scrunched up.

"Gross! Not like that! We just… sort of… kissed… that's all!"

"Oh my god! You had a dream that he kissed you? You totally like him!"

"That's what makes no sense. All of the sudden it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I might like him and I know he doesn't like me and the thing is… he called me a judgmental bitch yesterday and he made me cry. So, why did I have a dream like that? It should have been a dream of me strangling him!" I yelled in a whisper.

"I bet he does like you. That's how most boys show their affection. They're stupid and besides he could change you know." She said simply with a shrug.

"I guess…" It came out in a sort of compromising voice and then we left the bathroom. While we were walking to the stairs we bumped into Nick who was coming in late.

"I… have to… go feed my… turtle!" Aislinn hurried off and up the second floor stairs leaving Nick smiling beside me.

"Turtle?" He laughed slightly and suddenly his smile disappeared and he looked over at me, "I'm sorry about yesterday you know…"

"No, I don't know. I get it, though. That's your opinion. It's fine because I don't care what you think I am, I don't have to impress you." I said simply yet there was this stir in my stomach as I finished my sentence. He sighed and shrugged at me.

"I know you don't, but what I don't understand… is why you hate me so much. What did I ever do to you to make you feel that way? And whatever it was… I'm sorry." I gulped inaudibly and blinked at him. What did he ever do to me? He should know…

"You don't remember…" I whispered while closing my eyes and clenching the strap of my Areopostale bag.

"Remember what?" His voice sounded lost and when I opened my eyes his face looked like it should have had a big question mark drawn on it.

"It was in fifth grade. The first day and I'd just turned eleven…" I sighed and waited to see if any recognition spread through his eyes, but he still looked clueless, "And I wore a skirt that day. I remember I was getting up from my seat for lunch and you were sitting behind me and you pointed out that… I had blood on the back of my skirt and then I asked the teacher to go to the nurse and you walked out. I remember as I walked down the opposite hallway you laughed and pointed at me telling everyone that I got my period. You ruined fifth grade for me. Everyone made fun of me and you did, too." I whispered. He started to talk when I interrupted, "And the funny thing is you thought it was no big deal, considering you don't even remember. I just wish you would have apologized sooner. Oh, and another thing, this proves _just_ how right I am. Once an asshole… _always _an asshole…"

"Chrissy, I-"

"_Don't_! Just don't say anything and don't call me that! No, how about you don't talk to me! Ever again, okay?" I shouted hoping no one could hear. Everyone was already in class by now and me and Nick were the only eighth graders still on the first floor.

"Do you really wanna know why I was so mean?" His voice sounded shaky and for a second I thought he was crying, but I didn't say anything and nodded, "A few days before we started fifth grade, my grandmother died… I lost my best friend and it sort of turned me bitter. You started off the day with a "hey fathead" and it set me on overdrive. I don't know, I just… I was so upset about my grandmother dying and I was just sick of our constant fighting, but instead I made it worse. I'm sorry…" I blinked at him in surprise.

"Why didn't you ever tell me she died?" I made sure my voice came out cautious, quiet, and gentle.

"Because… it's not like she was something special to you and I didn't think you would care."

"What, did you think I was going to laugh in your face?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged making me scoff gently, "I'm not that much of a bitch. I would have felt sorry, I would have comforted you."

"I don't think you're a bitch, Chrissy." He muttered.

And when he smiled at me I smiled back.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and everyone was getting their lunch and going outside to eat. Aislinn and Shannon were no where in sight, but I did see Nick with his friends. Vinny, Mikey, Jake, and Austin.<p>

Jake and Austin were on the football team and they were total assholes, but I guess Vinny, Mikey, and Nick got along with them.

I walked over to them and they all stopped talking and looked at me. Vinny, Mikey, and Nick were all smiling except Nick's smile was uncomfortable and tight, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Christi." Mikey said with a wave.

"Chrissy, what are you doing over here?" Nick said through clenched teeth.

Okay, now I was confused. Austin and Jake were looking at me like I was retarded or something and Vinny and Mikey were soon frowning at Nick, Austin, and Jake.

"I… couldn't find Aislinn and Shannon so I thought… maybe I could-"

"Sit with us? Yeah right, Little Red!" Austin's voice went right over mine. I clenched my lunch tray. Little Red was what everyone called me after my accident in fifth grade. Vinny stood up from the table and crossed his arms.

"Dude, that's enough, stop it and leave her alone!"

"What do you have a crush on her or something?" Jake laughed, "I mean, she's okay, but there are plenty of prettier girls here Vin. You can do much better than that."

"Jake, stop being a jerk!" Mikey smacked him across the back of his head and Jake just smirked and snickered down at his lap. Nick started nervously chuckling at something that Jake whispered in his ear.

"Hey Jake?" I asked innocently. He looked up making a "hm?" noise, "When's your birthday?" He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Uh, next month?" I laughed and smiled sarcastically at him.

"Well," I took my milk off my tray as if I was going to drink it and then instead I dumped it on his head, "Happy earlier birthday, asshole! Hope you like your present." I spat coldly and then I turned to Nick who was staring at me looking guilty, "Oh, and Nick; I thought this was over! But… I guess it just started…"

And with that I walked away leaving Vinny and Mikey laughing and Jake, Austin, and Nick sitting there in shock.

I guess it's not over, but he doesn't seem to realize something.

Two can play at that game…

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Eh? Review! Um, I don't know if you guys thought the whole thing was rushed in a way. I don't know, but leave a review! And the part where she asked Jake when his birthday was and stuff... I know; it's an epic fail, but I couldn't think of anything clever for her to do... uhhh, so it's kind of stupid, but whatever.. LOL. Anway, don't forget to review!(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

/**Nick**/

* * *

><p>I watched her walk away from us with her arms crossed and her expression was angry and hard. She actually looked really… cute when she was mad…<p>

Wait, no! Never mind, I never said that!

Vinny stumbled over to me, his face was red and he had tears in his eyes as he laughed, "A-ahah! Oh my god! J-Jake and th-the milk! Bahaha!" I tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to spread across my face. It was pretty funny…

By now Jake had angrily stormed off in the opposite direction with Austin leaving me, Vinny, and Mikey sitting by ourselves. Mikey and Vinny wouldn't stop laughing and it was starting to get contagious. Eventually we calmed down and Vinny blew out a breath and cleared his throat as he wiped his eyes.

"Okay, um, anyway. What was that about Nick, you didn't even defend her." He looked at me quizzically and all of a sudden he looked serious.

"Why would I?" I murmured.

"Because, we know you've liked her since fifth grade dude. And besides, it seemed like you said something to make her think you guys were friends or something, yet you sit here and let your asshole friends make fun of her? Not cool, Nick." Vinny explained before sitting down next to me.

"I don't like her! And maybe something happened, but I wasn't trying to give her the wrong idea." My voice came out a little louder than intended making a few people look at us. I cleared my throat in embarrassment and Vinny shook his head and pursed his lips.

"Dude, we know you like her, stop denying it! And whatever happened just proves that you guys need to put your differences aside and actually try to be friends. Don't say you didn't mean to make her think that you guys were friends because we both know you did it and you knew you did. I think you just wanna impress your football friends which is stupid. Don't let them boss you around Nick, you're better off without them and I think you should give Christi a chance, she's better than Jake and Austin and come on, what she did? That was pretty dope if you ask me." He grinned at me and I had to agree. Chrissy didn't take Jake and Austin's crap, but any other girl would run away crying.

"I guess you're right, but after what she said, I don't think she wants to be friends any time soon. And one more thing. I. Don't. Like. Her. End of story." With that I got up and walked away.

"Liar!" Vinny's voice shouted after me.

_The next day…_

I walked into English not sure what to expect.

I mean, it's not like I thought she was gonna be there waiting for me with a smile, I knew she wasn't…

Instead she was sitting at her desk with a blank expression on her face, like she was here physically, but it looked like she was somewhere else mentally. I walked over to my desk that was pushed against hers and sat down and watched her doodle absentmindedly in the margin of her notebook. Her hand stroked the pencil against the paper in a gentle and graceful way, creating a light gray on the paper. I wasn't sure what she was drawing, but I was expecting her to do some little girly heart with someone's initials in it, like any normal teenage girl would, but instead it looked like she was drawing a person.

I coughed and she jolted in her seat suddenly slamming her notebook closed.

Was she drawing… me?

No, that would be ridiculous, right?

I pushed the thought far into the back of my mind and shifted uncomfortably in my seat when her eyes turned into slits. Yesterday was totally different.

Well, not really.

After school we both walked to the cafeteria together and she just stayed neutral, ignoring me. So, I decided to not even try and talk to her.

Our whole hour was spent cleaning and there was no talking from either of us and when we left I tried to apologize, but she went right ahead and interrupted me saying, "I have nothing to say to you."

Then… she just, walked away.

I mean, I was sure that she would be the same as yesterday, but now she looked angry and ready to bite my head off.

I sure as hell hope she doesn't, but with Chrissy, you never know.

And that's what makes her more interesting.

"Hey…" I let the word fumble over my tongue and it came out nervous and stuttered.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked me harshly, not even looking at me at first, but turning her head toward me a few seconds later. If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. Actually, I would have been dead awhile ago.

"I-I wanted t-to say I'm sorry about yesterday." Don't stutter stupid!

"Nick, you keep apologizing and then you go and screw it up again. The sad part is, you don't really care, you're just messing with me, and I don't know why. Just… Nick, I don't wanna talk to you at all right now or ever for that matter." She looked at me briefly and her eyes focused right on the desk again, but I saw the anger and hurt flashing in her brown eyes. It made me mad at myself for hurting her feelings.

"Listen, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say? If I have to I'll say I'm sorry a million times! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_!" That was a bad move…

It would just upset her more or she'd just throw a snide remark in my face and ignore me. I know how she works.

"That was only seven Nick." She smirked and then there goes the ignoring. She suddenly went back into her notebook and continued drawing, looking at me a few times. After about two more minutes I realized it was a free period when the teacher was sitting at her desk looking at paper work and everyone was chatting away.

I flinched when Chrissy's voice buzzed in my ear unexpectedly, "Done!" My eyebrows furrowed together and I turned my head to look at her. She looked bored and a little irritated.

"Huh?"

"I sketched you. I was bored and so I decided to. Here." Her voice was monotone telling me she wasn't trying to make me think anything was changed. I took the notebook out of her hands and stared at the sketch.

It was really detailed and it looked just like me. I was surprised at how good of a drawer she was.

What is this girl not good at?

"It's… amazing…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Chrissy, you're an am-"

"I already told you not to call me that, didn't I? So, don't!"

"S-sorry… It's just, that's what I've always called you." I murmured and she sighed.

"Stop! Stop trying to look all… all… sad… or whatever! It's not helping the situation, fathead!" Her eyes turned into slits again and when she uttered the word fathead I couldn't help laughing. She suddenly straightened out and looked at me confused, "What is so funny!"

"I-I'm so-rry, it's j-just, you c-called me fathead! Bahaha, the last time y-you did that was in fifth grade and it just…" I stopped laughing and cleared my throat, "It's just… funny…" I shrugged and looked down at the desk.

"Ugh, what did I tell you? Stop doing, _that_!" She looked irritated and I smiled at her and raised my eyebrow,

"Doing… what, exactly?" I asked and she growled at me before flicking my forehead, "Ow! What the hell?" I rubbed my forehead and then used my free hand to flick her forehead. We ended up flicking each other in the forehead repeatedly.

"Stop-ow!"

"No, you-ow!"

"Ow! No!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, STOP!"

"Never! Ow, ow!"

"How about both of you stop!" We instantly stopped flicking each other on the forehead and turned our heads to see the teacher with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised as the other kids snickered.

"Gladly…" I murmured, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. I turned my head and saw Chrissy sinking lower in her seat, her cheeks matching the color of her hair almost. I just wanted to reach out and grab her hand that was clenched by her thigh, but I didn't.

And that was when I realized something…

Vinny was right, I do like her…

Crap!

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Short, right? I just thought right there was the perfect place to end this chapter. I don't know why, I just did. Next chapter will be up sometime between now and next week; maybe even tomorrow if I get some reviews! I know this in a category that not everybody reads, but I've seen some of these ICONic Boyz stories on here and the author has a lot of reviews. I just don't know how I feel about posting chapters for a story that barely anybody reads. It'd be nice if I could get more readers, that's all I'm asking for(:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! My life has been pretty hectic lately. I hope you can all understand! But anyways here's chapter four, after a loooong wait; hahah[:**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

/**Christiana**/

The second the bell rang signaling the end of class, I darted out the door angrily. Nick was just so, so infuriating that it made me want to rip my hair out. Just picture me with blotches of red hair sticking out of my scalp. Yeah, not a pretty picture.

I huffed as I stopped at my locker and threw it open and suddenly my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets when I started thinking of that dream.

Why did I have it?

Me and Nick, kissing?

I mean, it really seems confusing, considering right now I wanna rip him in half and feed him to my German Sheppard. Disturbing, huh?

Well, that's what I feel like doing at this exact and very moment.

He's really been pissing me off lately and it's worse than it's ever been, since I might like the jerk. I wish I could just snap my fingers and he would disappear and so would my feelings for him. Whatever they exactly may be. Right now, I'm not entirely sure what I feel for him. Weather it be like or hate or whatever. It's not decided.

But right now, I'm sure it's like and that scares me beyond belief.

I was relieved when Nick didn't come chasing after me after English, but it made me wonder if he was giving up. You know, giving up on trying to get me to cave and forgive him. But I should be happy, shouldn't I?

And that's what confuses me more than ever.

I actually _want _him to go after me.

What's wrong with me?

I don't know exactly, but I'm sure it's curable. I mean, there's got to be something affecting me mentally or something, right?

Wait, just, never mind!

That theory is just ridiculous!

I sighed before slamming my locker shut and practically falling backward when a smiling Shannon startled me.

"Shannon! For god's sake, you're like a fricken' ninja!" I breathed out deeply and squeezed my books against my chest, "And what's up with the creepy smile?" I muttered scrunching my nose slightly to show my discomfort. But she wouldn't budge, it was like she wasn't even breathing…

Suddenly she just started hitting me lightly on the arm and squealing, "OMG! OMG! OMG! AHHH!"

"Stop! Um, what's wrong, why are you spazzing out?" I asked while furrowing my eyebrows together. She sighed in annoyance, like I should have known what she was saying and then she clicked her tongue on the hood of her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me! I had to have Ace slip up and practically scream to our whole Math class that you're smitten as a kitten for the one and only Nick Mara!" She yelled in a whisper, but her enthusiasm was very accounted for in my opinion.

I felt the breath get knocked out of me in an instant. I was at loss for words, what was I supposed to say? If I denied she would practically grill me for it and tell me I was lying and if I didn't deny, but didn't confirm she'd go on a rampage to figure it out. That's Shannon for you…

"I… I…" Those were the only words I sputtered before pathetically hunching over and muttering, "Don't tell anyone, okay, Shan?" She scoffed and made me look at her.

"I am one of your best friends, Christi, I would never betray you like that." And this was the best part of Shannon. If she had to be serious she would. She wasn't always just fun and games all the time.

"Thanks, Shan."

"Anytime, babe." She smiled at me, "Now, this is where we finally get Nick and you together!" She opened her mouth and made a really weird face, as if she was squealing, but she was on mute.

"Uhhhh, no. I can't, and besides, he doesn't like me, Shan." I shrugged as I finished my sentence. When her hand grasped my shoulder I looked into her eyes and she had her eyebrows raised in an 'are you kidding me?' way.

"Are you kidding me?" She questioned with her mouth slightly open, "He's head over heals for you, Christi." This made me think of what Jake had said at lunch yesterday. I mean, he basically called me hideous. I know that I'm not the prettiest girl in our grade, but I'm actually nice to look at…

I have long, naturally straight, silky, red hair and side bangs that sweep across my forehead. My hair is almost always out, straight, and occasionally curly. I have chocolate brown eyes with tints of a light olive like green in them. Different, huh? But my mom always used to tell me that being different just made me stand out from all the other girls. And my skin is pretty tan while my lips are nice and pink and full. I never put on lip gloss since it looks like I'm already wearing it. My nose is like a little button, too and my lashes are pretty long. I mean, I'm pretty, but not gorgeous…

I know that much is true.

"What are you talking about? Why would he like me?" I grumbled.

"Dude, you're gorgeous and confident and just you! The question here is, why _wouldn't_ he like you?" I smiled at her and muttered a thanks. But truth be told, Shannon looked like a fricken' goddess next to me.

She had golden tinted brown hair that fell in delicate curls to her waist and her big hazel eyes were this mix of blue and green that made the most perfect color I'd ever seen. She had really tan skin and her eyelashes were very long and full that they didn't need any mascara at all. I just looked like… crap next to her.

"Look, me and Ace and Vinny will come up with the perfect plan to get you guys together. You won't expect it, but it'll happen."

Wait, Vinny?

Vinny Castronovo?

"Wait, Vinny? What are you talking about?" I asked her and then I bit my lip waiting for her answer.

"Vinny totally thinks Nick has a huge crush on you, it's right in front of you, why can't you see it!" Her nostrils flared and her eyes were wide and I just wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Because, it's not there."

/**Nick**/

Instead of going after Chrissy after English I just walked down the hall, right past her to my own locker. I was freaking out on the inside and it's not like I could talk to her after I just realized I like her!

I would just stutter like the idiot I am.

Eventually, the bell for lunch went off and I was putting my stuff away still and the halls were already deserted when I heard voices at the very end of the corridor.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! AHHH!"

"Stop! Um, what's wrong, why are you spazzing out?" I recognized the voices as Shannon and Chrissy.

"Why didn't you tell me! I had to have Ace slip up and practically scream to our whole Math class that you're smitten as a kitten for the one and on-" I gently closed my locker and bolted through the doors to the staircase by my locker. I didn't wanna stick around and hear them talk about Chrissy's crush, especially because I couldn't bare to sit there and listen to the girl I like and have liked since fifth grade, now that I'm finally realizing it, talk about how much she was head over heels for Brad Thompson or Andrew Aims or whatever other boys are in our class.

It wouldn't help the fact that we would never have a chance, considering she doesn't want anything to do with me.

But I don't blame her, I was a total jerk to her and I can't take it back now.

And I definitely don't know how to fix it.

I sighed and once I entered the lunch room to get my lunch I scrunched my nose at the other side of the cafeteria. Me and Chrissy still need to finish the rest of it, but we've gotten pretty far with it. But we were still having lunch outside for the next few days it takes us to clean it up.

I walked over to Vinny in line and we fist bumped, "Hey, dude."

"Hey, man. Listen, I have to talk to you when we get outside." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously and nodded slowly, but nodded none the less. After we got our lunch and went outside we sat down at our usual table and then he started picking at his sandwich.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" He asked before taking a bite out of his food. I gulped and looked over at him. I just needed to come out and say it, and that's exactly what I did.

"I… you were right, I like her." I muttered. Suddenly I watched him cough and cough and cough, "Dude, are you okay?" I started patting him on the back and he was gasping.

"It's… alright. It just," He coughed again, "It just went down the wrong pipe. But seriously, you couldn't have waited until after I finished my bite of food to tell me?" He grinned and then put his sandwich down, "Dude, you should just tell her how you feel if you really do like her."

"But, it's not that easy. I'm totally sure she likes someone else." I explained, but all I got in return was a glare.

"I swear, the both of you are blind. I'm not arguing with you, but just to tell you, she likes you! She definitely does!" He exclaimed.

"I hope so…" I felt my eyes betray me as they wandered to the table three down from ours. Chrissy was sitting there with Shannon and Aislinn goofing off and I felt my stomach lurch when she smiled.

This is complete torture…

/**Christiana**/

I smiled when Aislinn made a funny face and then I felt it.

Someone's eyes were burning hole's right into the side of my face and when I turned my head to see who it was, I saw Nick studying me. He looked deep in thought and really… cute.

"Ooooh, _somebody's_ got a looker!" Aislinn exclaimed from beside me making me tear my eyes from our intense staring match to glare at her.

"Stop, he doesn't like me, and… maybe he's…," I looked over at him again to see him still staring at me then I turned back to Aislinn, "daydreaming?" I offered in a light questioning voice. She looked at me with a blank expression on her face for a few seconds.

"He likes you and he's _still _staring to let you know. End of story, the conclusion is very much decided and it's very much final that he is indeed crushing on you, so deal with it and be happy!"

I just nodded and tuned her out when I met Nick's eyes again. He was still staring and I was starting to wonder if I had a bug in my hair or something, but I touched my hair to feel for anything and there was nothing.

Was he really staring at me?

I decided to get up and go talk to him. I guess when he realized I was walking over to them he quickly tore his eyes from me and pretended to be deep in conversation with Vinny whose back was facing me.

"Hey Vinny… Nick…" I sat down next to Vinny and just to make Nick realize I was still upset with him I let his name slip out in an uncomfortable way.

"Hey, Christi." Vinny said after taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Hi…" I looked over at Nick, slightly baffled by the fact that he didn't call me by my nickname. I mean, I know I told him not to, but when does Nick ever listen to me?

"What, no nickname?" Vinny asked with his eyebrows quirked. I wonder why _he _was asking. Shouldn't I?

"She told me not to call her that anymore, didn't you, Christiana?" I realized just how foreign my full name sounded coming out of Nick's mouth. He never, not once called me that. Even when we first met in kindergarten and I told him my name, his reply was, "I think I'll call you Chrissy." And ever since, he's only called me Chrissy. Even when I started complaining in second grade when his jerk ways started.

It's always, just been Chrissy.

I didn't realize how much I liked him being the only one to call me that, until now.

"Really? I did? Well, um, I guess I did. I'm just surprised you actually listened to me for once, about something." I muttered dully.

"You know, you seem sad about it or something. There's just no pleasing you, is there? I finally do something you tell me to and now you don't like it? Make up your mind!" I felt tears sting my eyes when he yelled at me. He's never seemed that angry at me before and he's never seriously yelled at me like that.

"I… I'll see you later g-guys." I quickly got up when I felt a hand grasp my bicep. I looked back to see Vinny holding my arm.

"No." I was surprised when his voice came out firm, "You two are going to work it out right now, and I expect you to be back to your playful insults by the end of lunch. Because, whatever it is that's wrong with you two, it isn't good and running away from it won't make it better. So, start talking." He let go of my arm and walked me around the table to sit next to Nick and was already walking off to Aislinn and Shannon.

"Uh… I-I-I… I'm uh… I'm s-sorry…" I looked over at Nick to see him scratching the back of his neck nervously and he wasn't looking at me, but at the table.

"How many times have I heard that?" I asked bitterly. He breathed out and looked over at me with this expression that I couldn't read, but it was there.

"Look, I get it, I was a jerk, but I'm really sorry and I was just, I was… I just didn't think that being friends at the time… was a good idea… I don't know why, I guess… I don't know… I just didn't." He shrugged.

"I know why. You just wanted to impress your stupid asshole friends. Am I right? I just wasn't good enough for them, so I wasn't good enough for you, in front of them anyway." My voice came out bitter again and I had my eyes turned into slits, but who could blame me for being so hostile?

"You're… right." He whispered and I scoffed.

"No kidding…"

"Can you stop? I'm trying to be serious, and I don't need you sitting here acting like that. Just, be serious, too, please." He looked down at me and I let my eyes turn from slits back to normal and my expression soften and I nodded, "Thank you."

"Listen, I'm sorry for acting so hostile, it's just, the way you treat me, it bothers me. You just told me one thing and did another. I don't need that, Nick, you know that, you're one of the only people that know that. And-" He cut me off suddenly.

"Chrissy, I'm-" I glared at him.

"Let me finish…" He nodded and I sighed, "And, I thought that finally we would make peace, you know? But then when I went to lunch that day, you seemed so uncomfortable when I came over to you guys. Like I wasn't meant to associate with you and it hurt my feelings because you lied to me and I thought that we knew each other this long and if you really meant what you said to me you would actually act on it, but you didn't. You made it seem like the talk in the hallway never happened, but it did and I want this," I gestured between us, "to stop. It's getting old and all it's doing is causing trouble. It led us into a real fight and I don't need you meaning every insult you throw at me everyday, I just want it to be playful like before, even though you really were a jerk. But I really just want it to all stop and for us to, you know, actually, maybe be friends?" I finished with a raised eyebrow and then I contemplated weather or not to mention the dream, if we really were friends now, but every scenario seemed to have a horrible outcome.

"I'd like that." He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. I just wish I didn't like him! Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into his arms and I felt my stomach doing flips. He was hugging me!

He locked his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder and held his torso. His arms around me made me feel so safe and I could feel his muscles through his loose varsity jacket. I don't know how long we hugged for, but when we pulled apart we were both smiling from ear to ear.

Out of nowhere, Aislinn popped up with Vinny and I could hear them whispering as they walked over to me and Nick and we were suddenly far apart and not smiling anymore, just… you know, putting bored looks on our faces.

"Did you see that? They hugged for like five minutes, it's there. They just can't see it!" Aislinn exclaimed in a whisper.

"I know, and did you see them sitting there just smiling for like two minutes after they stopped hugging?" Vinny asked her as they stopped in front of us and then I wondered if Nick heard them whispering because I sure did and I felt myself blushing.

I cleared my throat and Vinny and Aislinn both looked at us, "So, um… I take it you guys made up?" Aislinn asked with a sly smile, sending me a message, saying she saw the whole thing. Like I didn't see that one coming…

"Yup and now we're friends. Isn't that cool?" Nick's voice seemed forced making me look at him and when I did I saw the fakest smile ever spread across his face, but I wasn't about to accuse him of lying again just because he looks like he wants to barf after we decided to be friends for real this time.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Vinny's voice seemed forced, too, and he looked at Nick and mouthed sorry, thinking I didn't see. Why is this such a bad thing? Why is everyone pitying him? Am I that bad?

Even Aislinn looked sad and that's when it made sense why she was upset, but it didn't explain why the boys were acting like I had the plague or something. All of a sudden a look of shock spread across Aislinn's face and she stared at Nick then Vinny then me and her eyes turned into slits and she was suddenly pulling Vinny away.

What is going on with these people today?

I don't know, but I'm definitely going to find out sooner or later…

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, longest chapter I've written! Hope you guys liked it! :D<strong>


End file.
